Chuck vs The Upgrade
by Balder
Summary: An attempt to create a new version of the intersect goes wrong and all the new information ends up in Chuck's brain. After that experience Chuck finally gets his vacation. Of course it's a working vacation but at least it's in Hawaii.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs. The Upgrade

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck!

Author's Note: This takes place in mid season two. FYI I've only watched two seasons so far on DVD so I don't know the whole story yet. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

"I want a girl with a mind like Neil Gaiman," Chuck sang as he loaded stock. "I want a girl who rocks sweater vests." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Sarah standing behind him. He was getting lost in her blue eyes when he registered she'd asked a question, "I'm sorry, what?"

"What was that you were singing Chuck?" she asked again.

He shrugged, "Oh just a song they keep playing through the overhead here." He noticed then that she was wearing a sweater vest with a deep v-neck. "Oh hey that's a new uniform. Maybe the owner of the Orange Orange is a fan of the song?" He was hoping she hadn't caught him staring at her cleavage. She kept reminding him she was only his girlfriend as a cover so he was trying to be professional.

She grimaced, "Remember who really owns the yogurt place Chuck. I think this is some analyst's idea of a joke." She shrugged, then hid a smile at how Chuck was trying, and failing, not to look at her chest. "Oh well, its not any worse than what I wore at Wienerlicious and I think I have the figure to pull it off."

Chuck nodded vigorously, "Oh absolutely."

She smiled, "You're also the first guy to look at my eyes first. Thanks for that."

Just then Casey made his appearance and frowned, "Stop trying to fish for compliments from your boyfriend Walker. Chuck here is needed for an off-site install so we have to get moving." The phrase 'off-site install' was a code they used for when Chuck had to leave during business hours.

Chuck nodded and called out, "Morgan? I'm going on an off-site installation. See you when I get back."

As the three of them left and headed for the yogurt place they were watched by Emmett, the efficiency expert sent by corporate. He immediately went into Big Mike's office and said, "Bartowski is off on another off-site install! Don't you think it's a little suspicious that he goes on more than all the other techs combined?"

"I used to think that," Mike replied. "I even went so far as to call the customers who'd signed off on the installs and pretend it was a customer satisfaction survey. You know what I found out?' When Emmett nodded eagerly Mike smiled, "Everyone of them rated his performance as four stars or higher. Not one of them complained and they all, all mind you, paid for everything on the invoice that same day." The large man behind the desk shrugged, "Do I think there's something going on? Of course I do, I'm not stupid. I checked into it last year. Did you know that Chuck went to Stanford? All of his friends that don't work in this pit are well off and well connected. His sister is a surgeon as is his brother in law. Her in laws are ridiculously wealthy too. I figure they see Chuck as a charity project and they are the ones who request him to do all these installs."

"Isn't that illegal though?" Emmett asked.

"Hell no son," Mike replied. "As long as they fill out the paperwork and pay for the service it's all legal as hell. Nothing wrong with helping an old friend out. Besides that three installs a week brings the company more than twice what it pays Chuck for working here. Six, which is average for him, is more than enough to pay for him, Grimes, those two delinquents Jeff and Lester, and still show a profit. As long as he keeps bringing that much money in I'm not going to complain no matter how much time he spends out of the store. As long as he he's here to clock in, clock out, and listen to my special announcements you won't bother him about those installs either, capisce?"

Emmett looked sour but nodded, "Yes, sir."

Mike smiled, "Good! I'm glad we had this talk now get out of here I've got work to do."

As Emmett left he saw that the 'work' was actually a box of donuts but he just sighed knowing that he couldn't say anything about that either.

As they left the store Chuck said, "So what's the mission?"

Casey said, "They are about to do maintenance on the computer that held the old intersect before it ended up in your head and if everything goes well they'll load the new version of the intersect and you won't be the only intersect anymore."

"So what happens to me after?" Chuck said.

"Don't worry Chuck," Sarah said. "You'll still be a valuable asset. You just won't be the only game in town any more. It'll be good, you'll be able to take vacations, get away from us for personal time, and have more of a life."

"A vacation sounds good," Chuck said. He was imagining a tropical beach with him in a beach chair sipping on mai tais and Sarah in a bikini. He slowed down while imagining this and was roughly brought out of his daydream by a shove from Casey.

"Keep up wingnut!" Casey barked. "We don't want to keep the general waiting while you daydream."

Chuck picked up the pace again saying, "Getting away from you for a week would be a vacation regardless of where I went."

"Same here," Casey said. "You aren't half bad for a civilian with no training but that isn't saying much."

Once inside the yogurt shop they went through a hidden door down to the command center/bunker called The Castle.

General Beckman confirmed what the others had told him then added something that worried him. "Chuck, we wanted to make sure you were in the Castle before they started because some of the techs think your brain might still be somehow connected to the computer." She turned to someone off screen and said, "You may begin to load the new intersect now."

The general turned back to the screen and said, "We've never been exactly sure of the mechanism by which the intersect downloaded itself into your head Mr. Bartowski. Bryce Larkin swore that he was as surprised as the rest of us by what happened. He claims he only meant to hide it on your computer until he could come collect it. Therefore we can't know for certain what will happen during this procedure. The Castle has an infirmary that is better stocked than some hospitals and Agent Walker is qualified in first aid should you require it."

Chuck nodded seriously, "Thank you for thinking of me general but I hope its not necessary."

"So do we all Chuck," the general replied.

Chuck was about to say something when he suddenly felt very strange. Sarah helped him into a seat and asked if he felt okay. He couldn't answer her properly though. Every word was in a different language.

"Oh dear," the general said. "I was afraid of that." She looked off screen a moment then said, "It's no coincidence that they are loading the Omniglot upgrade now."

"Designed so the intersect will be able to connect clues in other languages?" Casey asked.

"That was the idea but it seems it's all going straight into Chuck's head," General Beckman replied.

Sarah looked worried, "Will Chuck be alright? Is this hurting him do you think?"

The general frowned, "Agent Walker you should try to maintain more emotional distance from the asset you protect. However with that said you did ask a valid question. As far as I know he will be fine. Those scientists who expected this also expected he will be fine after." She turned and typed something off screen while Sarah thanked her and Casey scoffed. "The next few hours will be critical. You are not to let him out of your sight Agent Walker and you are to render any medical or other assistance necessary. I trust you will have no problem with that?"

"No General," Sarah replied.

"Do I have to stay and babysit him too?" Casey asked.

The general replied, "No, in fact I want you to leave and secure the entrance Major Casey. Allow no one to enter the castle until you get the okay from me personally. Agent Walker, you are directed to remember that anything he says while indisposed may be highly sensitive and above your clearance. You will not repeat any of it and do your best to forget anything not germane to your operation there. If he says anything you think I or the agency should know about you are to tell me and me only via a secure line. Is that clear to both of you?"

"It's clear General," they both replied.

Chuck stopped speaking in other languages and for a moment his eyes seemed to focus then they went glassy again and suddenly caught Sarah's hand and kissed it. Flowery compliments and innuendo in French, Italian, and English came from his lips as his body language changed.

"Ah, that will be the seduction course that Roan was working on," the general said. "I'd recognize that style anywhere." She smiled fondly then said, "Casey, you need to go now. I'm locking the castle by remote until the upgrades and maintenance are done in four hours. Leave now Major." After Casey had left the general's expression softened a little, "If you are worried about privacy then you may rest assured. The feed from all mikes and cameras from now until I release them will record to my location only and I'll only review them if I think it necessary. If the asset is not injured afterward then no one need see or hear what goes on."

"Thank you General," Sarah said as Chuck kissed his way up her arm. "I'm sure Chuck will be as glad as I am to hear that when he's himself again. If I hear anything important I'll call you on the secure line."

The general nodded and cut the connection.

Hours passed with no word and although Casey tried to access the cameras and microphones, both for morbid curiosity and to gather ammo for further teasing, he was unable to break through the security established by the general.

When Sarah finally called after four hours the general couldn't hide a small smirk at how the usually well groomed agent looked. She was both sweaty and disheveled and her hair was thoroughly tousled.

"Report Agent Walker," the general said. "Is the asset alright?"

"Yes General Beckman," Sarah said. "He is sleeping now but appears to have taken no permanent harm from the upgrade."

"And I imagine you examined him rather closely?" the general added with a small smile. "That is good news Agent Walker. If all attempted upgraded versions of the intersect end up in Chuck's head he becomes an even more valuable asset. Major Casey has been emailing me for access, can I let him in or should I give you some time to er, spruce up?"

Sarah blushed faintly then smiled, "That would be appreciated ma'am. I can have us both ready to meet with you and the major in 45 minutes. Is that acceptable?"

"Eminently, I'll see you then," the general said and disconnected.

Forty-five minutes later the door responds to Casey code and he heads into the castle to find Chuck in rumpled clothing slurping at a large mug of coffee and obviously barely keeping his eyes open while Sarah is looking awake, aware, and fresh as a daisy. He grunts in disgust, "Isn't that always the way? I'd be impressed with your stamina Chuck except that you look half dead and Agent Walker looks ready to do a marathon. I'd ask what she did to you but then you might tell me and I'd have to rip my own ears off."

"Thank you for that Major," the general said from the screen she had appeared on unnoticed. "It's nice to know how you really feel about your coworkers and women in general."

Sarah smirked as Casey tried to apologize. The general waved it away, "Don't worry about it Major. None of what you said is news to me. I'm just calling to make sure Chuck is alright. The computer in the intersect room is empty of everything we uploaded so all that data resides in only one place. How are you Chuck?"

Chuck yawned, "Sorry for that General Beckman. I'm fine. I don't remember the last few hours but I'm unharmed and I can now speak and read any number of new languages so I'm sure all the other data you uploaded is just fine too. I'm also sure that any chance for me to have a vacation is as defunct as the hardware I'm replacing. It's okay though, I know my country needs me and so I'll help wherever you need me."

The general gave a small smile, "Well actually Chuck, a vacation is in the cards. It will be a working vacation but if you wrap up work before your two weeks are up then you can stay for the remainder of the time on us. We are aware that you are a human being and all humans, no matter how special, need down time so we are sending all three of you to Hawaii. I wish I could tell you it was pure vacation as I'm sure you all deserve one but given your past efficiency I'm sure you'll wrap this one up in plenty of time to have some fun in the sun."

She looked at Chuck's drooping eyelids, "I'm sure you're in no shape to be briefed right now though so you go back to bed and I'll brief Major Casey and Agent Walker. They can brief you when you wake up."

Chuck stood wearily and said, "Thank you general." He left the room and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck vs. The Upgrade

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

Author's Note: Many thanks to my Beta!

Chapter 2

When Chuck woke up the next time it was because Casey was shaking him, "Come on! You can sleep on the plane if you're that tired, but now you need to get up, dressed, and moving." He sniffed, "A shower wouldn't hurt either. Walker already gave a cover story to Ellie and your job. She also packed your bags. You may want to worry about that but you can do your worrying on the move." Seeing Chuck standing Casey nodded, "If you don't get to the car on time you'll miss the trip to Hawaii and I'll be stuck posing as Walker's husband so hurry the hell up."

Chuck managed to shower, dress, and make it up to the parking lot before they left and got into the back seat of Casey's Crown Victoria, "Sorry I'm late. I think it's all the new information. My brain is organizing it in my sleep."

Casey snorted, "Sure. That's what's tired you out."

Sarah said, "Casey? Just drive okay. I'll brief Chuck on our cover on the way."

Casey just grunted and pulled out. As the car started rolling Sarah handed Chuck several forms of ID and a wallet, "Since the Carmichael alias is becoming known you'll be going as Charles Kazinsky, a man who made his money by starting up tech companies and selling them off. He is of Polish descent which is a language I know and should have been in the upgrade you got. I'm going as your wife and Casey as our chauffeur/bodyguard. It's supposed to be our honeymoon." She handed over a ring and smiled at Chuck's expression, "We'll have to keep up the cover in public but at night nothing will happen so don't worry."

Casey snorted and said, "I doubt he was worried Walker." Then he smirked, "Well not unless he suddenly remembered what happened and got scared."

Now Chuck looked nervous, "Wait, what? Did something happen while the intersect was being upgraded?"

Sarah smiled and stroked his arm, "Nothing scary happened Chuck. Casey just has a warped sense of humor. We'll be staying in the honeymoon suite at a five star hotel and Casey will be in a single room a few floors away."

"Sounds like a good vacation," Chuck said. "What does Beckman want us to do while we are there?"

From the front seat Casey said, "A Chinese Biotech firm in Hong Kong developed a serum that they were calling a super soldier serum. From the intel we have it killed most of the test subjects and the company discontinued testing. However the survivors got enough of a boost that there are buyers out there. People who don't mind a 90% death rate as long as it involves other people. Our mission is to keep the serum out of enemy hands. If we can get it for ourselves great but if not then we have to be sure it's destroyed."

"Sounds like bad stuff alright," Chuck said. "I guess I'll be pretending to be a buyer and make an offer?"

"Yep," Casey said. "But if they want more than ten million refuse and we'll just destroy it before they can deliver to whomever pays their price."

"Okay, let's hope we get this done fast so we can spend some time sipping mai tais on the beach and getting tan," Chuck said.

Casey muttered something but Chuck didn't hear it. Soon they were at the airport and getting on a chartered jet. Once airborne the general called, "Did you brief Chuck on the mission?"

"Yes, General," Sarah said.

"Good," Beckman replied. "You've been an excellent team so far, don't let me down now."

"We won't General," Chuck said.

"Good. Beckman out," came the reply.

"Well it's several hours to Hawaii," Casey said. "And there's no booze on the plane so who wants to play Tonk?"

"No thanks Casey," Chuck said. He turned to Sarah, "So what did you tell Ellie and Morgan?"

"I said you'd won a trip to Hawaii and were taking me," she replied. "When they asked why they hadn't heard about it before I said that you felt guilty about not being able to take them as well. I told Ellie that you were mostly worried that Morgan would take it badly that you chose me to go with rather than him. She nodded and agreed that was wise. I told the gang at the store the same thing. Big Mike said he'd count it as your vacation for the year if you bring him back a pineapple." She smiled, "I've already called our people in Hawaii and a pineapple should be arriving on his desk by tomorrow morning."

Chuck grinned, "Wow! You're great Sarah! Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, she's a good agent," Casey said. "So how about it Walker? A little poker maybe?"

"No thanks Major," she replied. "I've got some brochures for the resort and I want Chuck and I to be familiar with them. To help our cover of course."

"Oh, of course," Casey said. Then he started playing Solitaire.

When they reached Hawaii a limo was waiting for them. Casey, who had put on a chauffeur's uniform in the plane, drove them to the hotel where they checked in and unpacked.

"A Speedo Sarah?" Chuck asked holding it up. "Why? It can't be important to our cover."

"I updated your wardrobe a bit so you'd look like a millionaire playboy," Sarah replied calmly. That requires something a little sexier than trunks and a tee shirt."

"Well yeah, I guess I can see that," Chuck said. "I just feel so exposed in one of these. I tried wearing one while I was at Stanford and I came to the conclusion that I just don't have the body for it."

She smiled at him, "Over a year of training and sparring with me and Casey, along with all the missions have given you a very nice body Chuck. You don't need to be embarrassed any more." She hid something behind her as she turned around, "If it makes you feel any better I will be just as exposed." She held up a very tiny black bikini in her hands, "See? If you wear yours, I'll wear mine. Deal?"

"Deal!" Chuck said grinning. "In fact, let's head out to the beach as soon as we're finished unpacking. I hear a tropical drink calling my name."

She grinned, "Sure Chuck, just don't drink too many. Until we've completed the mission we'll need to stay clear headed. Hey, does alcohol interfere with the intersect?"

Chuck shrugged, "I don't know really. I've never had any trouble but then I've never tried to flash after more than one or two drinks before."

"Maybe we can check that out after we've secured the serum," she said. "Well if we're going to be mingling with a crowd I want to shower first. All those hours in a plane does not leave me feeling fresh. You should probably shower too. I'll try to leave you some hot water." With that she kicked off her shoes and walked into the master bath carrying the bikini.

Chuck watched her go imagining how she'd look in that bikini. 'If only this was for real,' Chuck thought to himself. Soon they were on the beach and Chuck smiled as his daydream came true. Well almost, Casey was bartending at the beach side bar and keeping an eye on them but still if he didn't look over his shoulder Chuck could pretend it was just him and Sarah. Even being on a mission didn't ruin the fantasy. He enjoyed doing missions with her now that he mostly knew what he was doing. He turned to her and smiled, then raised his glass to her in a silent toast.

Sarah toasted him back and asked, "Want to put some lotion on my back?" She had to stop herself from grinning at how eagerly he agreed. She dug out a bottle and handed it to him. She saw his face fall when he realized it was spray-on sunscreen and she couldn't take that hurt puppy look so she said, "It's spray-on but you can rub it in if you want. It'll help build our cover as newlyweds."

She couldn't stop her grin this time as he agreed enthusiastically. Fortunately she was facing away from him by then so he didn't see it. Casey saw her grin though and he grinned back. Obviously thinking what she'd worried Chuck would think, that she was having some fun with him. That was good though, it would keep him from realizing the truth. The truth was that she was falling in love with Chuck and it was getting harder and harder to even pretend she was strictly professional where he was concerned.

Chuck was grinning ear to ear by the time he reached her feet, "Want a foot massage? I picked up some reflexology from the new intersect."

Sarah was about to agree when she saw Casey heading towards them. He was pretending to be bringing them drinks but she was sure he would be bringing them information as well. "Sorry Chuck," she said. "We'll have to save that for next time. Here comes Casey and I think he's got some info for us."

"That's right," Casey said as he dropped off two drinks. "While you two were acting like two teenagers at a make out party I was contacted by the seller's agent. The buy is in two hours. Get dressed and meet me at the front doors; I'll bring the limo around and brief you on the way." Then he scooped up their empties and walked off.

Chuck stood up, "I guess we better go."

Sarah looked at him, "At least our cover as newlyweds is safe. Everyone will think we turned each other on and we're going back to our room for sex." She adjusted her bikini and led the way back to their room.

Chuck took a quick cold shower before getting dressed but they were both at the doors of the hotel very shortly. Casey smirked when he saw Chuck's wet hair but said nothing until they were all in the limo and moving. "We're going to a preliminary meet. You have to convince them you're for real before they'll even admit what they have for sale. Shouldn't be that hard. You have the tech knowledge and Walker to keep you from looking like you make minimum wage. If you get stuck Walker will be right there with you."

As Chuck walked into the warehouse with Sarah on his arm he saw that it didn't look like what he expected inside. Instead of dim lighting, musty smells, and stacks of crates it was well lit, well ventilated, air conditioned and there wasn't a wooden crate in sight. There were refrigerators and tables full of chemistry equipment. At the far end behind a long table were three men in suits with six armed men behind them.

"I hear you are looking to make a deal Mr. Kazinsky," said the suited man in the center. Then he spoke a question in Polish that translated to, "Are you really who you say you are?"

Once Chuck heard the language he flashed on it and was able to reply in the same language, "Yes, I am and this is my lovely wife Sarah."

The man smiled and switched to English, "Good! You checked out electronically but those records can be faked so I figured I'd ask you here so we could get to know one another. For the sake of your lovely wife we can continue in English if you like and you can also ask questions." He grinned, "After all you can learn as much from a man's questions as his answers."

Chuck smiled, "Sure. I imagine we'll talk specific amounts and prices next time but can I ask if you've seen the results of the serum firsthand? If so I'd like to hear more about it."

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry friend. I only have the one dose so I've not used it but if the guards who tried to stop us are any indication then its the real deal."

"Real tough huh?" Chuck said.

The man nodded and the other two men in suits shuddered a bit, "Fast as hell, stronger than a gorilla, and tougher than tempered steel. We almost didn't get away and only managed to sneak out one dose. We paid good money and the bitches tried to snuff us out after we'd paid. Fortunately for us they did not succeed and fortunately for you they all died in the fight." He points to one of the large men behind him, "Boris here is excellent with explosives. He blew them up and the building they were in too. It makes what we are selling unique. Only dose left of the serum and if you win the bid you'll have the only enhanced soldier or bodyguard in the world."

"That sounds good to me," Chuck said with his own grin. "If it works. I hear that the failure rate is high. That means one dose has a good chance of getting me nothing but a dead bodyguard."

The spokesman shrugged, "True. But do you want to chance a rival winning the bid and getting lucky?"

"Touche," Chuck replied.

They talked a bit longer and the seller asked Chuck some tech questions that he was well able to answer. Eventually the man was satisfied and broke out a bottle of vodka and shot glasses. After several shots each Chuck and Sarah were finally able to leave without being suspicious. They made their way back to the limo and Chuck was feeling it a bit more than Sarah but both both were a bit drunk.

Casey helped them into the limo and drove them back to the hotel, "You two should go nap or whatever until you're sober again. We don't know who else might come sniffing around the competition but you'll need your wits about you to deal with them." He escorted them up to their room and said, "Call me if you need me." Then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck vs. The Upgrade

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Author's Note: Many thanks to Oxnate by wondrous Beta.

Chapter 3

Chuck woke up to the sound of a door closing. He opened his eyes just a bit, his head was throbbing and his mouth felt gummy and tasted awful. Then he saw what had made the noise. Sarah had just left the bathroom in a robe, hair still damp from the shower. She moved around the bed to face the walk-in closet and dropped the robe. Chuck sucked in a deep breath, she was so beautiful. He watched mesmerized as she slowly dressed. Panties first, then bra, both white and lacy. Then two thigh holders, one holding a small gun and the other several throwing knives. Over it all she threw a white sundress. Then she left the closet with her shoes in one hand and the other hand rubbing her hair with a towel. She said, "You better hurry if you're going to shower Chuck. They stop seating people for dinner in an hour and I'm hungry."

Chuck gulped, "How did you know I was awake?"

She grinned, "I could say the tent in the sheets gave you away but truthfully I noticed when you gasped. I'm not mad Chuck. After this afternoon I didn't mind giving you a little show but if you make me too late to have dinner in the hotel restaurant, then I will be mad. Get up and showered, then you can give me a little show if you're still feeling guilty, and we can eat."

Chuck threw off the sheet and raced naked into the shower. His voice drifted out of the partially open door, "I don't remember much of the last few hours clearly but did we …?" He let the question trail off.

She smirked and stuck her head in the door, "Are you worried I took advantage of you Chuck? Or are you worried you were bad?"

"More the second than the first, actually," Chuck replied. "I know you wouldn't do the first or let me do anything you didn't want. Actually, I was mostly asking if it really happened, or if it was just a really pleasant dream."

"It wasn't a dream Chuck," she said smiling. "It wasn't the first time either as I probably should have told you earlier. One of the upgrades was a set of seduction routines developed by Roan Montgomery. We had sex last night as well. I would have said something when you woke up but there were too many other people about. Beckman shut down the cameras during the time in case you started spouting intersect secrets. So don't worry about Casey or a group of CIA analysts watching the video. It was good, I enjoyed it, now let's go eat. I want to try that crab and shrimp dish I saw and it's not on the room service menu."

Soon Chuck was out and ready. He was also blushing since Sarah had insisted on watching him dress. They made it in time to be seated for dinner. Chuck declined the complimentary bottle of champagne the hotel offered all newlyweds. Sarah got to order her seafood dish and all was well until Chuck flashed on a man at a different table.

"See that guy to my left, Sarah?" Chuck said. "He's an arms dealer named Yuri Jaroslav who specializes in chemical and biological weapons. He's probably one of those here to buy the juice."

Sarah looked over briefly and then nodded, "Okay, you go to the bar and brief Casey. I'll go flirt and see what I can find out."

"Be careful, Sarah," he replied. "That guy's a killer and his weapons aren't as obvious as a gun or a knife."

"I'll be careful, Chuck," she said.

Chuck went to the bar and told Casey what he'd told Sarah. Together they watched Sarah chat with the arms dealer.

She led him out of the room and Casey held Chuck back from following. Five minutes or so later she came back in smiling and sat back down at the table next to Chuck.

"He's out cold and on his way to an interrogation," she said. "I hope we find the rest that easily, it'll make us the only buyer and we can get the stuff and save the government some money."

"I'm sure the taxpayers will appreciate that," Casey said.

"I just hope none of them are posing as the chef," Chuck said.

"Don't worry about that, Bartowski," Casey said. "According to the briefing you missed out on while getting your beauty sleep, the serum has to be kept at a fairly low temperature until ready to use or it will be useless. Also it can't be ingested, it has to be injected into a muscle. So don't worry, nobody will be slipping any into you soup just try not to let anybody get close to you with needle."

"No worries there," Chuck said. He hated needles with a passion.

The next few days went smoothly. They caught no more prospective buyers but their cover was safe and Chuck and Sarah were having a great vacation so far. Even Casey wasn't complaining. He was making great tips as a bartender and there was a gun range only minutes away by car. On the day the bidding was to start, Chuck woke up to see Sarah leaving the bathroom wearing only a towel - on her head. She smiled at him, "Good morning, Chuck."

He smiled back, "Have I ever told you how amazingly gorgeous you are?"

"Every morning," she replied. "That's why I've stopped wearing the robe after I shower. I love the look on your face when you see me and I want to see that look on your face as much as possible."

"I like this plan," Chuck said.

"So do I," Sarah said. "Today's the day. If we can buy or blow up the serum today then we can spend the rest of the time enjoying our vacation."

Chuck frowned as he thought of something, "If it needs to be refrigerated then how are we going to keep it viable for most of two weeks until we get back?"

Sarah smiled again, "We don't have to. Casey will put it on ice and take it straight back to DC and Beckman while we get to stay here, relax, and recreate."

Chuck got out of bed, "Then I'm going to go shower because I want to get this day started."

Sarah smirked as he went into the bathroom, "We have hours before we have to go anywhere, baby, and I know just what I want to do with the time. Go ahead and get all squeaky clean but don't bother getting dressed after because you'll need another shower before I'm through with you."

"Even more reasons to love this mission," he replied. "I won't be long."

They met Casey at noon and he handed Chuck a metal case, "This is a million in cash. If you lose it, we'll dock your pay until it's paid back. You've got to show it just to get into the bidding area even with an invitation. If by some miracle the bidding stays under a million you have to give the rest back. Any questions Bartowski?"

"Is there an actual invitation? Because I don't seem to have one," Chuck started checking pockets until Sarah spoke up.

"I have it with me, Chuck, don't worry," she said.

Casey snorted, "Just do what your girlfriend tells you and don't lose the money. I'll be outside with the limo in case you need backup."

Chuck nodded and headed towards the warehouse door with Sarah on his arm in a red dress. Inside were two groups of men, one was the man they had negotiated with before and the other group were almost stereotypical mafia types. There were four of them, all wearing well-tailored pin-striped suits with fedoras. Chuck actually checked to see if any of them were wearing spats they were so clichéd and was vaguely disappointed that none of them were. He briefly considered tossing one of them a coin and asking him to flip it but his common sense prevented it.

"Ah, Mr. Kazinski," the seller said. "These gentlemen represent your only competition. I had been hoping for a livelier auction but apparently someone in the local police has been bucking for promotion. One potential buyer was arrested and a few others have backed out. Ah well, one can't have everything right? May I see your invitations and your million dollar ante?"

A large armed man came by and collected both invitations and both suitcases. After the contents were checked another man brought out a small refrigerated case and opened it to show a vial inside. "This is the serum," the seller said gesturing. "You may come up one at a time and examine it if you wish. The Zambrisi representative first, since they were here first."

The Zambrisi rep examined it and proclaimed it real then Chuck went up to it. One look and he flashed on the contents. As he stepped back he said, "I agree. This is the real thing."

"Then we begin the bidding at one million U.S. dollars," the seller said. The bidding was up to five million when both Chuck and Sarah heard Casey over the ear pieces saying someone was attacking. Then the lights went out and gunfire was heard in the darkness.

Then a voice spoke out of the darkness, "Sorry I'm late to the party. But _somebody_ lured me to her room, tranqed me, and informed on me. So I'll be getting my revenge now."

There were a few more shots that rang out and Chuck was crouching down in the hopes that he wouldn't get hit and hoping the others were fine too. Then Chuck could hear a voice that the intersect identified as Yuri Jaroslav coming from in front of them. Yuri said, "You wanted the serum badly enough to rat me out to the cops? I think you should have it." The backup generator came on just in time to show that he was pointing a tranquilizer gun at Chuck, "Look on the bright side comrade, you have a one in a hundred chance of becoming super!"

Three things happened in response; Chuck ducked to try to avoid the dart, Casey fired at Yuri, and Sarah leaped in front of Chuck and took the dart meant for him.

Casey said, "I'm going to go make sure he's dead. You call it in." He returned and saw Chuck had Sarah's head in his lap and seemed about to cry, "Snap out of it! She needs immediate Med-Evac and you need to call it in!" With that Casey shook Chuck and handed him a radio, "You should have all the codes you need in the intersect."

Chuck looked up at that, he needed to make sure she got proper care. Otherwise they might be more concerned with the serum than her health and well-being. He reached for the knowledge and in a flash it was there. He lifted the radio, "This is team Bartowski calling for immediate Med-Evac. Code Alice Umbrella Omega. Authentication Code follows Blue 568jghp095dnk. Med team to be placed under direction of Bartowski, C. Authentication Code is Orange Plasma 999. All info on medical status of agent coded Need to Know Alpha One Priority. Authentication Code is UV Berlin8 Acknowledge."

"One moment," the voice replied. "We are authenticating the message." A short while passed. Chuck carried Sarah into the back of the limo by the time they got a reply, "All codes authenticated. Med-Evac scheduled. Medical gear requisitioned and is being loaded aboard your chartered jet. The entire medical team and all equipment assembled are to be placed under command of agent Bartowski. Major Casey to stay and direct clean-up operations then make his own way to location designated Castle. Acknowledge receipt of message."

Chuck replied, "Acknowledged."

Casey spoke as he drove them back to the airport at ridiculous speeds, "So what were those codes Bartowski?"

"My best attempt at making sure Sarah gets proper care and doesn't end up as a lab rat," Chuck said.

Casey said, "Good answer. You need me to come with? I should stay and direct the clean-up but I can delegate that if I have to."

Chuck shook his head, "No, just drive us back to the airport ASAP and help me get her onto the plane safely and I'll take it from there."

"Good enough for me," Casey replied. "Best of luck Bartowski, Walker is one hell of an agent."

After they pulled up onto the runway Casey carried Sarah at a dead run while Chuck followed behind spinning a cover story on the fly to get them immediate clearance to take off.

Chuck took Sarah from Casey and carried her on board. The rear of the plane had been turned into a makeshift emergency room. The medical team took Sarah from his arms as the crew shut the door. The plane was already warmed up and fully fueled. They took off immediately upon getting clearance. As he handed her over, Chuck briefed them on her symptoms, "She's been running a fever, sweating, and her muscles have been cramping. She was shot by a dart carrying an unknown toxin. We do not have a sample but have credible evidence that it kills nine out of ten random subjects."

One doctor nodded and as the rest of his team got busy he said, "We've dealt with similar things before. The good news is her chances should be much better than ten percent with the kind of care we can give her and her generally excellent physical condition. The bad news is that even if she survives she might never get back to 100% capacity. We'll do our best and let you know as soon as we know anything." Then the doctor turned and went to join his team.

Chuck sat and fidgeted for five or ten minutes then he thought about what Casey would say if he could see him and got busy. First he directed the pilots to the closest airport to Castle, arranging for them to be met by a stretched Humvee large enough to accommodate the entire team, their equipment, Sarah, and himself. Second, he made sure the Castle infirmary was as fully stocked as possible. He planned to have her recover either inside Castle or in the hospital where his sister worked if she needed a full hospital. He worried that if Sarah was taken to any CIA facility other than their own or that he might not see her again. He was sure General Beckman would agree if only to keep from losing a valuable asset. Since they weren't flying from another country there were no customs station to worry about. Chuck was starting to run out of useful things to do to keep his mind busy when the doctor came up to him.

"I have news," the doctor said and led Chuck away from where he'd been staring out the window. "She seems stable now but she's not out of the woods yet so she'll need to be watched overnight. Is the facility we are heading towards well equipped?"

"I'd say it's the best for its size in the world and if you need anything I can arrange for it to be sent in," Chuck said. "Why don't you list all the equipment and tools you might possibly need and if we don't have something I'll get on the horn and start the process of getting it."

The doctor started getting technical about what equipment he needed and why. He was surprised to find Chuck had no trouble with any of the jargon filled explanations and recognized each piece of equipment and what it did. He did not know all that info came courtesy of a flash. "Thank you. It's nice to work with top of the line equipment."

"Thank you for doing your best for her," Chuck said.

"We have and will continue," the doctor said. "I am sure she will live but only time will tell the long term effects. We'll stay until I am certain she is out of danger then move on to the next location. Oh and don't worry, we can all keep secrets. It's a requirement in our job."

Chuck gave the man a smile and said, "Thank you most sincerely. I will let you when we are nearly there so you can ready her for transport."

The doctor nodded, "This is good. I will go back and keep an eye on your lady friend."

Soon they landed in California. The ride in the Hummer was quick, but slightly cramped with all of them and the medical equipment crammed inside. Shortly afterward Sarah was in the Castle infirmary. The lead doctor nodded approvingly at how well stocked and equipped the place was and set to work setting up sensors to monitor Sarah's vital signs. Chuck reported to the general by secure line. Afterward there was nothing to do but wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck vs. The Upgrade

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck!

Author's Note: I checked maximum possible human ability limits and used that as my starting point. Also thanks to my Beta Oxnate.

Warnings: language, nudity, comic book references

Chapter Four

A few days later Sarah woke up during a sponge bath, "Chuck? Is that you? What's going on?"

"Sarah!" Chuck grinned. "I'm glad you finally woke up." He blushed, "Er, ah, I've been giving you a sponge bath."

She gave him a weak smile, "Wish I could have been awake for that. Can I get some water?"

He brought her some in a plastic cup, "Go easy at first."

After half a cup of water she asked, "What happened?"

Chuck told her everything including what the doctor said about lingering side effects.

"I'm not worried about that, Chuck," she said. "He thought I was given poison so his long term prognosis was flawed. I'm sure I'll be fine. The briefing you had to miss said that those few who survived the serum had no ill effects."

Chuck smiled, "That's good to hear. I bet you're hungry. The med team said your metabolism went up through the roof. They hung four glucose bags at once for you since then. Now that you're awake though I can remove that needle and go get you some real food."

"Not sure I handle anything solid yet," she said. "How about some of those complete nutrition drinks?"

"Sure, I got some of those when I was going on my little stocking spree," Chuck said. "But even my cooking tastes better than those things."

She smiled and adjusted the bed to a sitting position, "I know it does, Chuck but I don't want to stress my stomach after what you tell me is days of fever."

"Oh," Chuck said. "Right. I'll go get a bottle." He went and brought one back. "Here, it says it's chocolate flavored." He passed it over then busied himself removing the IV needle and taping some gauze over the puncture.

She started sipping it slowly, "The medical team left yesterday?"

He nodded, "They said they had done all they could and that as I was clearly knowledgeable in medicine I could handle the rest myself." He grinned sheepishly, "I flashed on medicine when they were questioning me so they think I'm qualified. Not that I did anything wrong, mind you. I'd never take any chances with your life. I followed instructions to the letter."

"It's okay Chuck," she said. "I trust you." She sipped more and lay back in thought, "I guess you told Beckman you'd call her when I woke up?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I can wait a bit until you're feeling better though."

"No, that's okay," she replied. "Help me into that hospital gown and we can go call her. Just make sure to stress the reasoning she'll be most likely to accept. You did it to keep operational security and to be sure that no one could steal one of her agents from her."

Chuck nodded, "Right. I know she hates it when I mention emotions as a reason for doing anything." He helped her into a gown then into a wheelchair and pushed her to the main communications center.

Chuck dialed the general on a secure line and they both gave their reports. Chuck was careful to mention only those reasons the general would approve of and Sarah spoke about how she considered the mission a complete success. The general seemed pleased.

"We went there to at a minimum keep the serum from being used by anybody else," General Beckman said. "And you did that as well as capturing a wanted bio-terrorist. You also made sure that everyone who saw the serum or what went on in that warehouse is dead. Thanks to Chuck's quick thinking and Casey's meticulous clean up, nobody knows that Agent Walker has been injected with the serum or that we did anything with it other than blow it up. Good work team."

"To be fair general," Chuck said. "Most of them eliminated each other."

"That just makes it more impressive, Bartowski," she said. "I want to keep this as quiet as possible. Agent Walker, do you think you could manage spending the rest of your vacation stuck inside Castle with Agent Bartowski?"

"If it will help ma'am, then I'm sure I could manage," Sarah said.

"Good," the general nodded then turned to Chuck. "If I ordered you to evaluate Walker on site could you do it? I know the knowledge is in the intersect but can you access it reliably and did you get all the equipment needed on your little spree? Speaking of sprees, remember that you will have to be able to account for anything purchased with government funds so don't use the codes in the intersect for frivolous purposes."

Chuck nodded, "I understand, General. No frivolity allowed," he grinned. At a glare, he cleared his throat. "And yes I can perform the evaluation here. I have both the equipment and access to the knowledge," he finished more formally.

"Good," she replied. "I will let you try in the interest of keeping the world in general - and specifically the spy community - from knowing Walker has been enhanced but," the general stressed that last word then continued, "I need you to be thorough. We need to know exactly what she is capable of and what her limits are. Prepare a report at the end and if I think you've been too soft on her or aren't reporting everything, then I'll have no choice but to recall her to Langley and have her tested there. That will make me unhappy and I'm sure you don't want me unhappy right?"

Chuck gulped, "Oh, absolutely right, General!"

Beckman nodded, "Good! I'll call back in a week and see how you are doing. Oh and Chuck?"

"Yes general?"

"Write that report solely on paper," said Beckman. "No electronic copies are to be made at all. When it is finished you will stamp it "Eyes Only" and tell me it is ready over a secure line. Then I will let Casey back into Castle and tell him to read it and bring it to me personally. He needs to know since he's on your team but other than myself no one else is cleared for this knowledge unless I say so personally. Good luck, I'll call back in seven days." With that Beckman disconnected the call.

Sarah looked up from the wheelchair, "Well let's get started. I'd much rather be evaluated here than some underground lab in Langley so we'd better do this right."

"Okay then, if you're sure you don't want to rest?" Chuck asked.

"I'm sure," she said. "What's first?"

"We have a full suite of wireless sensors," Chuck said. "They will provide a set of continuous data on heart rate, breathing, brain activity, even stuff like skin conductivity and sweat production. I'll attach them then take a blood sample." He blushed a little, "I'll uh, need other samples too. So whenever you have to go let me know and I'll give you a sample bottle to fill."

"Right," she said. Wheeling herself back to the infirmary she asked, "After that?"

"Well I think you'll need a little physical therapy after a week in bed. Once you're moving around normally I'll start with the standard stuff, height and weight, then test your reflexes, vision, and hearing. After that we can test lung capacity then move to the treadmill to test running speed and endurance. Another blood sample to check for fatigue poisons and low blood sugar. Then after lunch we can move on to hand-eye coordination and agility tests. There is a lot we'll need to do. I'll write up a schedule and show it to you."

She nodded, "Good. Just don't get squeamish Chuck. If I get sent to another facility they will be a lot more invasive and a lot less caring. Do whatever you need to do to produce a first class report with no holes in it that would cause Beckman to think we're holding anything back. Okay?"

Chuck nodded, "Got it. For the record though, I wish we could have spent the week in Hawaii having tropical drinks and rubbing lotion on each other."

She smiled, "Me too, Chuck."

He smiled back then he started pulling wireless sensors out of the boxes.

She heaved herself back onto the bed. Her muscles were sore but she didn't feel too bad. She frowned and asked, "Why weren't the sensors already on?"

"They were removed by the doctor in charge," Chuck said. "He told me privately that the readings were starting to show that the story I had given them wasn't entirely true. So in the interest of national security and not wanting to know things that would get him disappeared, his words not mine, he removed them. Your vitals had been stable for over a day by then so it seemed safe." He blushed and looked sheepish, "Shortly after that he wrote up some care instructions and left."

"Why are you looking embarrassed Chuck?" Sarah asked. "Is it the sponge baths? I told you I don't mind." She sniffed and made a face, "In fact I think you should continue the one my waking interrupted before you put the sensors back on." She grimaced, "Although I'd rather take a proper shower I'm probably a bit too weak to stand for long."

"There is something called a shower chair in with the physical therapy supplies," Chuck said. "You could sit under the spray and wash yourself."

Sarah smiled, "Let's go then." She levered herself into her wheelchair and paused at the sound it made as she let her weight drop onto the seat. "Did my weight go up?"

"Uh, possibly," Chuck said evasively.

She frowned at him, "Chuck, you lifted me into this wheelchair before. You know if I am heavier or not." She ripped the paper gown off and looked at herself critically, "Damn, I'm thin. I lost my boobs, and just about every ounce of fat I had. You can see every muscle and tendon. I look like some extreme marathoner or something. No wonder I'm so hungry." She looked up at Chuck and sighed, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this." She frowned, "Now I'm hungry again. After you wheel me to the shower could you bring more of those nutrition drinks? When you go get that chair?"

He nodded, "Sure! And you don't look bad. You just need a few good meals to get back to normal. I'll wheel you to the showers then go get the chair and the nutrition drinks." He moved behind her and started pushing glad she had dropped the weight question.

When he got back with the chair and two bottles of Boost he said, "We've also got crates of protein bars and MREs courtesy of Casey."

Shifting over to the shower chair Sarah grabbed a bottle from Chuck, "Once I'm done showering I'll try a protein bar. Don't bother uncrating the MREs though. Once I'm sure I can eat solid food I'd rather have fresh cooked food. Unless there isn't any down here?" She chucked the empty bottle into the trash.

Chuck turned his back while she showered, "No, we have groceries for a month. I ordered them just in case."

"Chuck, turn back around please," she said. "I'm going to try standing so I can wash a little better and you need to be ready to catch me."

Chuck turned back around in time to see her reach her feet. She looked stiff but not wobbly. "You look fine," he said. "How does it feel?"

"Not bad," she replied. "Just stiff and sore, no real pain or dizziness." She started washing herself under the hot water and it felt good to get all the old sweat and other grime off. Chuck passed her shampoo and she went to squeeze some into her palm but accidentally dumped half the bottle into her hand instead. "What the hell?"

"I guess you'll have to get used to your new strength," he said.

She sighed, "Can you wash my hair for me?"

He smiled, "Sure, I'd be happy to." He took his shirt and tie off then took the mangled shampoo bottle and poured some out. Leaning into the shower he started to wash her hair. "You know, I've always loved your hair, Sarah. It's always so soft and golden." He continued talking as he washed her hair. About nothing in particular, just small talk. She calmed down as he shampooed twice and started to condition.

Sarah sighed as he massaged her scalp, "I hope it doesn't take me too long to adjust. I don't want to be breaking everything I touch and Beckman won't give us any missions until I'm back in full control."

By the time he was done she was feeling her old self again, except she was hungry again. She cracked open the second bottle Chuck had brought, "Damn, I hope this hunger slows down soon. I can't go on missions if I can't stop eating."

"I'm sure it will once you've built up a little cushion," Chuck said. "You really did burn most of your reserves. The glucose drip couldn't keep up with the demands of the serum. Since you're keeping liquids down with no trouble want to go to the cafeteria and let me cook you some breakfast?"

She nodded and tossed the empty, "I could use some breakfast but I hope you had luggage brought back here. I could use something to wear other than a hospital gown." She grinned, "Either that or you need to strip down the rest of the way. Naked lunch anyone?"

Chuck blushed, "Ah, I think your luggage should be in your usual bedrooms but I didn't check."

She stretched and grinned, "Well let's go check then. Leave the wheelchair here. I don't think I need it anymore." She headed off naked as the day she was born and Chuck followed grinning. Her luggage was there in the room but once inside the trouble started.

She meant to toss the case on the bed but it hit the far wall instead. She swore, "Damn it!" She went and got it and put it carefully on the bed. Trying to open the zipper she mangled it. Eventually she got frustrated and tore the suitcase open. Then she looked at the clothes strewn everywhere and the remains of her Louis Vuitton luggage, "Crap, I'm even stronger than I thought. Okay, let's hope I don't do the same to all my clothes."

"If you need help …" Chuck started.

She cut him off, "I haven't needed help getting dressed since I was four, Chuck. I'm not starting now." She managed to get some panties on and was encouraged but then she broke a sports bra trying to get it on. Then a second one. She tossed the pieces into the trash bin, "Right, leave those for later. Not like I have anything to support right now anyway."

Moving carefully she managed to get into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She smiled, "Dressed enough for breakfast. Let's go!"

Chuck smiled back, "Sure."

They headed off to the kitchen and Chuck made a large breakfast for the two of them.

After a large meal and an embarrassing belch Sarah said, "Okay, now we can go put on those sensors, Chuck. Then maybe we can start getting some answers to the question of how well that serum worked on me."

They went back to the infirmary and placed them. Chuck pulled out a notebook, "Since I'm not to make electronic copies, I'll be recording everything in here. That way I'll have the data handy to write my report."

"So how does everything look?" Sarah asked.

Chuck looked at the different data streams coming from the sensors, "Good so far. Heartbeat, blood pressure, breathing, temperature …" he paused. "Whoa! This muscle density graph is off the charts! Literally. We need to try a different way of measuring that later. Maybe … but I can work on that later. Everything else we are getting a clear reading from and it's all good. I'll program an alert to let us know if anything exits the normal range. I'm afraid you'll need to wear those for a few days except while showering."

"Not a problem Chuck," Sarah said. "What's next?"

"Next I take a blood sample," he said. He got out the kit as she rolled up one sleeve. He concentrated and one flash later he knew what to do. He found a vein and shortly had drawn three vials of blood.

"Why were you wincing when I was the one getting stuck?" she asked.

"I really hate needles," Chuck said. He added a vial to three machines, "One will check for blood sugar levels. We'll have to run that one several times to get a line on how much you'll need to eat daily. The second machine will check for iron and trace minerals to see if you need a vitamin supplement or have any unusual trace elements in your blood now. The third is typing your blood. It should be the same as before but it needs to be checked."

"Is that it then?" she said. "There must be more to do right?"

He nodded and looked sheepish again, "Would you get on the scale? I can measure your height there too."

She shrugged, "Okay, as thin as I look I can't weigh much."

He measured her height first, "Height is five foot nine and a quarter inches tall as always. Weight is …" he trailed off as he slid the weight blocks farther and farther right. Sarah looked horrified as he finally got it to balance and recorded her weight as one hundred and eighty pounds.

She stepped and tried it three more times, and each time the scale read the same. She rushed to the room she always used when staying in Castle overnight and checked the scale in that bathroom. When it said the said thing she picked it up and threw it.

Chuck, who was coming to check on her, barely dodged the flying scale and it smashed against the wall of the corridor.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" he said.

"Do I seem alright to you?" she responded angrily.

"No, not so much," he replied. "I'm sorry that saving my life messed up yours. I wish I had been the one hit. He was aiming at me after all."

She calmed down a little, "I'm not sorry I did it Chuck. It's my job after all. I'm just worried this will keep me from going on missions or ever having a normal life."

Chuck gave her his lopsided smile, "Well I dunno about a normal life. I'm not even sure I'd know what to do with one anymore and I think you'd be bored stiff at any normal job. However I'm sure Beckman won't take you off missions entirely. You're the only superhero in a world full of normals and I've got the intersect in my head. Until somebody duplicates those feats I doubt we could avoid taking missions even if we wanted too."

She smiled back, "Superhero huh? Like a female Captain America you mean?"

He grinned, "You've been paying attention! You never would have thought of that when we first met." Then he had a thought, "Good thing Beckman is a female general."

She looked confused, "Why?"

Chuck grinned, "She won't be tempted to dress you up like Wonder Woman."

Sarah had to laugh at that. "More like Skeletor the way I look right now."

Chuck put a hand to her face. "You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And if you want to be more... rounded and less angular. Well, we've got a week and a month's worth of supplies."

Sarah looked slightly happier at that thought then frowned again. "When, not if, I look like me again, how much am I going to weigh?"

It was Chuck's turn to laugh, "Don't worry, however much it is nobody will ever call you fat. You could even call this a bright side, you know. You'll never have to worry about working off a meal ever again."

She snorted, "That was never much of a problem for me anyway. If I can burn through tranquilizers and knockout gas at a faster rate that will come in handy though." She grinned, "I guess my tantrum's over so let's go finish those preliminary tests."

"Sure," Chuck nodded and they headed back to the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck vs. The Upgrade

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Author's Note: Thank you to Oxanate my Beta.

Chapter Five

The next surprise was her bone density. "It's showing as lighter. That's very odd since it's obviously stronger," Chuck said as he ran the test a second time.

"Why obviously?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing hurt when you were lifting weights right?" he asked.

"Right," she agreed.

Chuck said, "Well part of the reason we ramped that up so slowly was because muscles are anchored to bone and I was worried you might damage yourself if you suddenly exerted your full strength."

Sarah nodded, showing she understood, "But that never happened. Even when I maxed out the testing machinery and you had me lift the weight machine itself as a final test." She looked at her forearms, aside from being thin, her arms looked normal. "So what's going on?"

"I have a theory, but I'm not certain yet," Chuck said. "If I'm right, it should keep you within a normal weight range even after you're back to your usual appearance."

"Nothing unusual in the blood tests?" she said.

"Nothing that shouldn't be there just unusual quantities and percentages," he replied. He thought about mentioning the hormone levels but decided it would be a bad idea. "Your sweat showed a higher level of lactic acid and urea. It seems you're expelling more metabolic waste products that way."

"Is that why it smells worse?" She asked. Seeing the expression on his face as he opened his mouth she held up a hand, "You don't need to deny it Chuck. Everybody's sweat stinks no matter how hot they are so you agreeing won't hurt my feelings."

"I'm not trying to spare your feelings," Chuck said. "I think maybe your sense of smell got better. I really don't notice a difference."

"Hmm," she said. "That could be good and bad. A good sense of smell is an asset in our business. It can help keep you safe and help you find your quarry even if you can't see or hear them. On the other hand there are a lot of smells we've run into that I don't want to experience more thoroughly."

"Things like pepper spray?" Chuck asked.

"And sewers," she replied with a grimace. "Speaking of," she continued. "What about the urine sample? Same thing?"

He nodded, "Yep, and it makes sense considering the increased metabolism. Sorry I had to ask for one."

She said, "I'm sorry you had to analyze it. I hope you aren't too disgusted by all this."

"Oh," he said. "No, not at all! This all fascinating science. I was always a computer geek and left the medicine to Ellie but now I can kinda see what she sees in it. It doesn't effect how I see you at all."

She snorted, "Right, well I guess we'll see if you still want to be more than professional colleagues after we're done."

"Don't worry about it," Chuck said. "I can guarantee I will."

"Sure," she didn't sound convinced. "But that's for later. What's next?"

"X-ray," Chuck said. "We need to make sure there is no damage to your bones, such as hairline fractures. Also to check on my theory and we need one to add to the report."

Sarah blinked, "We have an X-Ray machine now?"

Chuck looked sheepish, "I ordered everything I thought might possibly help."

She smiled, "No wonder the general was talking about a spree. Okay, lead the way."

Afterward Chuck said, "It'll take awhile to develop those. How are you feeling?"

"Would you believe hungry?" she said.

"I would," he said. "Sounds like a good time to see if any of the protein bars taste good."

"Sure," she said.

He brought out a few of each flavor they had and she tried one of each before finally feeling full. He noticed that her favorite flavor was peanut butter and chocolate and tucked one in his shirt pocket. He made a mental note to order more of those, "If you're ready, let's start the treadmill tests."

"Sure," she said. Once in the gym she asked, "Speed or stamina first?"

"Let's do speed first," Chuck said. Fifteen minutes later he shut down the treadmill. "Thirty miles an hour in a dead sprint, recorded. Rest a few minutes and we'll start the stamina test."

She went to sit on the bench and smiled as he brought her a towel and a bottle of cold water, "Thanks Chuck. The stamina test is just how long I can keep up a steady jog?"

"Yup," he said. "Then one last blood sample and we're done for the day. I'll cook us some dinner and we can watch movies until bed time."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And at bedtime? You keep telling me I'm still beautiful."

"You are!" he interrupted.

"So I won't have to sleep alone tonight?" she asked.

He grinned, "I'll make you a deal. When we get to the kitchen I'll hand you an egg before I start cooking. If that egg is still unbroken by the time I'm done cooking I'll gladly climb into bed with you. If not there's always tomorrow. What do you say to that?"

She grinned, "I say it's a bit too cautious. What would you do if I just dragged you off to bed?"

"Uh," Chuck swallowed. "Lay back and think of England?"

She laughed, "Well I don't want to break you so I'll agree to the egg thing."

"Good. Death by Snoo Snoo sounds a lot more fun than it probably is," Chuck said. "Rested enough?"

She handed back the empty bottle and hung the towel around her neck, "Yeah, I think so. Let's get this done." She stood up and then fell back on the bench.

"I think we're done for the day," Chuck said. "I probably pushed you too hard already. I'll get you in the jacuzzi so your muscles won't stiffen up on you and then go cook some dinner. We can do the egg test afterward." He picked her up with a small grunt and she started to complain but she was really very tired. He carried her into the next room and put her down on a bench by the jacuzzi. He started the water and the heater and turned back just in time to get a sweatshirt to the face.

"Sorry Chuck," she said. "It went farther than I thought."

"No problem," he said. "I'll dump them in the laundry on the way to the kitchens if you want."

She sniffed the pants and grimaced, "Thanks." She tossed him the pants and her underwear, "So can I ask you to do all my laundry now?"

He grinned, "If the view continues to be this good I'm thinking I won't mind." He helped her into the hot water and went to go dump the clothes in the Castle laundry. On the way to the kitchen he stopped at a terminal and googled 'healthy high calorie meals'. He printed out the top ten and brought that to the kitchen with him. The trick was going to be to keep her well fed without getting fat himself. Maybe he could make two versions of the same dinner but make one lower calorie? He'd research it later. One night of high calorie food wouldn't hurt him.

Sarah showed up in a robe and flip flops, "I didn't feel like fighting with any more clothes today and I didn't think you'd mind." She smiled at him as she sat down.

He smiled back, "I will never mind you in less clothes. We're having Bacon Cheddar Cheeseburger casserole. With a salad added for you." The salad had avocados and ranch dressing. Chuck had heard that avocados were both healthy and high calorie and that ranch dressing was fattening. He brought the food out and they ate.

After dinner Chuck popped some popcorn and dug out some dvds, "Let's head to the living room. I've got a bowl of popcorn and two classics we can watch."

"I'm not sure those count as classics," she said looking at them.

Chuck said, "What else would you call Big Trouble in Little China and The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension?"

She snorted, "I won't argue Chuck. What about the egg test?"

"Ah yes," he said. "Here hold the popcorn a moment." After he passed the bowl over he pulled an egg from his pants pocket, "Voila!" He swapped the egg for the bowl.

"So how long do I have to hold this without breaking it?" she asked.

He said, "Half an hour, I'm thinking."

She smirked, "I don't know Chuck, you've lasted longer than 30 minutes every time so far."

He smiled, "Thank you but I think if you can manage half an hour you manage sex with the distinctly fragile Chuck Bartowski for however long I manage to last."

"Okay Chuck," she said. "Challenge accepted."

Sarah had passed the egg test but fallen asleep during the second movie. Chuck carried her to her bed. He hung up the robe in the bathroom and then tucked her in. He was going to leave and go to his own room but then he stopped. Thinking out loud he said, "She did pass the egg test and I'm sure she won't mind waking up with me since that was the plan." So he got undressed and slipped into bed with her.

When he woke he found the fly in the ointment. She was hugging him in her sleep, which was nice but kept him from getting out of bed. After waiting a little while he tried to shake her awake but she just gripped him tighter. "Sarah?" he called softly. Then louder, "Sarah, wake up."

"Uh?" she said sleepily. She snuggled against him, "What is it Chuck? I hope you didn't wake me up just for another test."

"No," he said. "I need to get up and I can't until you let go."

She rubbed her leg against his and she practically purred, "I think I should collect a toll before you I let you go. After all I beat your challenge last night and didn't get my reward."

Chuck smiled, "I'd love to but first I have to go pee, and for that I need you to let go."

She chuckled, "Sure, but come right back or I'm coming after you." She finally let him go and he leaped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

He went and washed his hands then he decided to brush his teeth and use mouthwash. As he was about to head back into the bedroom then he stopped and sniffed himself and remembering her possibly increased sense of smell he decided to take a shower first. As he was washing his face he heard the shower curtain open, "Sarah?"

He heard a laugh and felt two arms go around him, "Who else?" She pressed up against his back as she took the soap and lathered her hands up. As he rinsed his face off she slid her soapy hands between his legs.

"Hey!" he said in a voice more high pitched than normal. "Be careful with those."

She chuckled, "If I can hold an egg without cracking it I'm sure I can manage to hold these safely too. Besides," she added as she thoroughly soaped his groin, "I want to be sure all this is clean before I let in my mouth or anywhere else. Just relax Chuck I'll be done soon."

"Do I get to wash you next?" Chuck asked.

"Sure," she said. "I'll let you wash anything you like." Shortly she was finished and withdrew her hands, "All done Chuck. It's your turn."

He rinsed off and turned around, grinning when he saw her standing there naked and wet. He took the soap and slid her up under the shower spray. As he slid soapy hands into her pubic hair she pushed back against him. "That feels good huh?" he said.

"Oh yes," she replied rubbing her butt against him.

"If you keep doing that we'll both need another shower soon," Chuck said.

"So?" she replied. Then she turned to face him and slid her arms around his neck, "Neither of us has to be anywhere but here for the next six days and there will be no emergencies to interrupt. The test results aren't going anywhere and we have more than enough time for any followups. Let's take advantage of privacy while we have it." She kissed him, "Remember we're both still on vacation so live a little Chuck."

He kissed her back, "Okay then, let's pick up where we left off last night." After sex and another wash they headed out to the kitchen in robes and flipflops.

Chuck tightened the belt on his robe and grinned, "Heading to a late breakfast in a robe and slippers does make me feel like I'm on vacation."

"I'll cook this morning," Sarah said.

"You can cook?" Chuck said. "Sorry, I just never thought of you as domestic."

"Probably wise," Sarah said. "However I can cook. I learned for some undercover assignments. If I have to go undercover with a guy I generally prefer to play the wife or long time girlfriend as opposed to mistress or call girl so I had to learn all those homey skills that most people still expect a wife to do. I found that I actually like cooking but cooking for one is such a pain that I usually don't bother if its just me. Since you cooked yesterday, not to mention doing the laundry, I'll cook today. Anything special you want?"

"Can we have pancakes?" Chuck asked.

"Sure!" she said. "You sit down at a table and I'll bring them out when they're done."

"Cool," he said. "I'll just go get us some plates and the syrup."


End file.
